Human exposure to such biotoxins as lead, asbestos, pesticides and tobacco has been successfully reduced over the past few years. Now the risks of mercury exposure are coming to the attention of the public. Many people have been exposed to mercury through fish consumption, vaccinations and dental amalgam fillings. Potentially hazardous products that contain mercury such as thermometers, batteries and fluorescent lamps are a normal part of everyday life. These sources all contribute to chronic low-level exposure to a pervasive biotoxin that, like lead, pesticides or tobacco, can ruin people's health. Recent studies have linked mercury exposure to increased risk of heart attack in men, to autism and other neurological disorders in children, and to dangerous levels of mercury in the blood of women of childbearing age.
Mercury is unique in that in its solid form it actually has many of the properties of a liquid, including the ability to form a vapor. Mercury vapor can be harmful. Mercury vapor can cause effects in the central and peripheral nervous systems, lungs, kidneys, skin and eyes in humans. It is also mutagenic and affects the immune system. Acute exposure to high concentrations of mercury vapor causes severe respiratory damage, while chronic exposure to lower levels is primarily associated with central nervous system damage. Chronic exposure to mercury is also associated with behavioral changes and alterations in peripheral nervous system. Pulmonary effects of mercury vapor inhalation include diffuse interstitial pneumonitis with profuse fibrinous exudation. Glomerular dysfunction and proteinuria have been observed in mercury-exposed workers. Chronic mercury exposure can cause discoloration of the cornea and lens, eyelid tremor and, rarely, disturbances of vision and extraocular muscles. Delayed hypersensitivity reactions have been reported in individuals exposed to mercury vapor. Mercury vapor is reported to be mutagenic in humans, causing aneuploidy in lymphocytes of exposed workers.
A recent study of exposure to broken “low-mercury” lamps by the New Jersey Department of Environment Protection entitled “Release of Mercury from Broken Fluorescent Bulbs” demonstrated that elevated airborne levels of mercury exist in the vicinity of recently broken lamps, and most likely exceed occupational exposure limits. Because it is very likely that discarded fluorescent bulbs will be broken during conventional waste handling, there is a concern that occupational exposures to workers handling waste materials may occur.
In the United States, 700 million fluorescent and other mercury-containing lamps are removed from service every year. Mercury-containing lamps were added to the Federal Universal Waste Regulations in January of 2000. Other mercury-containing products that are regulated as hazardous waste include dental amalgam, batteries, thermostats, medical devices such thermometers and blood pressure cuffs, and electronics with switches and other mercury components. Regulations govern their packaging, transport and disposal. Most waste haulers and landfills will no longer accept any type of mercury product, including low-mercury lamps so products containing mercury cannot be merely thrown away. Rather, these items must be removed from the normal waste stream and recycled or returned for special handling to minimize environmental impact. Generators of mercury waste are increasingly concerned about the potential long-term and short-term health risks posed by exposure to such materials of employees handling packages with hazardous waste. Many carriers are reluctant to ship hazardous materials due to concerns that some items that contain hazardous materials are fragile and may be prone to breakage during shipment.